


A Flavor of Waiting

by micehell



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, character study with a little sex ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Shigeru gets lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flavor of Waiting

Title from a translation of _undid_.

_______________________________________________________

"You really are a slut."

Shigeru takes the comment in stride, even if it does sting a little. Taichi's on his fourth drink, so it's likely to be said a few more times before the evening's over, but it's not like it's actually wrong. Shigeru likes to drink, and when he drinks he likes to fuck, so on nights like this, when all the band's out having fun, or even on nights when he's alone, it often means someone gets lucky. Even if sometimes it's not Shigeru, really.

Tonight isn't looking like a lucky night, either; the kind of night where it's a stranger, and sometimes stranger than he likes. And maybe there really is something wrong with him that at his age he's spent more time up against alley walls and in bathroom stalls than he has in someone's bed. He's found, though, if he keeps his expectations down, it's enough. Enough to get by on, at least.

Taichi's ignoring him for the moment, talking to Nagase and trying to cheer him up. Saki's voice had been loud, strident, on the phone, and all of them had heard. It isn't that unusual, Nagase's choice in women inclining towards the emotional, which probably made the good times better, but sometimes led to his crashing with friends on the bad nights. Shigeru had thought for a moment that that might be his luck. Nagase isn't immune to the lure of guys; Koichi in the dorms when he'd been a kid, Gussan later, and on and off through the years when both of them hadn't been dating anyone else. There'd been that time in Kyoto, too, when Nagase had been depressed and Shigeru had been drunk, and apparently both of them had been thinking with the wrong organ. But Nagase was oddly loyal for someone so flighty, and a fight wouldn't be reason enough for him to be looking now.

Nagase laughs, and everyone else joins in, even if they didn't hear the joke, happy at the sound of it. A depressed Nagase is a sin against nature, and it throws all of them off balance when it happens. Shigeru smiles at Taichi, grateful for the affinity he has for their vocalist, and he doesn't even mind too much when Taichi repeats the slut comment a couple of minutes later.

Gussan had given Nagase a look after the call, too; wistful and unsure. Shigeru wonders if that might be his luck. There are times when Gussan can convince himself that it's not really cheating if it's a guy, and it's been to Shigeru's advantage before, those strong hands in his hair, the taste of bitter salt tickling at the back of his throat as Gussan pushes deeper in, further back, until both of them are shaking, coming, awash in afterglow. And if Shigeru's heart twinges the next day, Gussan calling Reina, real joy in his voice as he asks how she's slept, well, both of them knew what was what when they started. But Gussan's deliberately not looking at Nagase anymore, and not looking his way either, so it looks like Reina's the one in luck tonight.

Mabo is on his fifth drink already, but it doesn't show, the laughter and the crazy stories all part of his normal routine. Shigeru knows if he waits, if he slyly pours another glass, and then another, full of consideration and his own brand of charm, that Mabo will be more real as the evening goes on. The laughter will become softer, the mania subdued, and the stories will mean something then. Shigeru also knows he can find his luck here if he wants to enough; Mabo sweet and gentle and timing his thrusts to some rhythm inside his head. But he always feels so guilty the next day, knowing he'll never reciprocate, knowing he'll never do it when he's not eyes-full of alcohol, and Shigeru hates having to listen to a week's worth of apologies for one night of fun.

Taichi's let Nagase get him another, even though this means that someone will have to take Taichi home tonight, since the fifth drink will inevitably lead to a sixth, and then it's tears and gratitude and love for his fellow man, complete with hugs and kisses, sometimes for total strangers if they don't keep an eye on him. Taichi also seems to lose all sense of direction when he's drunk, and no one wants him to wind up like Kusanagi, letting loose both his affections and his exhibitionist tendencies on the world, just because he couldn't find his way home.

Shigeru isn't looking to Taichi for luck, because he's never had any before. It bothers him sometimes. Part of it is, strangely, because he's had the others, even if only for a moment; like a rite, a commitment to the band that meant more than any contract they'd signed. But most of it is because even when he's sober Shigeru would like to know what Taichi feels like. If those hands are as competent as they look, if that force of personality would express itself in sex as strongly as it did in Taichi's sharp tongue, in how much he threw himself into his work.

Mabo's talked Nagase into staying over, and they're both working on Gussan, telling him it's too late to go home, even if he gets a ride.

Taichi's trying to help, already well on his way to telling them all how much he loves them. "I'll come, too, and we can drink some more. And we can paint each other's nails and braid Nagase's hair, and maybe later we can all fuck Leader. It'll be like a party."

They're all used to Taichi at this point, years and years of exposure letting them take most of what he says in stride. Shigeru is thankful once again that no one's close enough (the staff of the restaurant well used to _all_ of them) to hear some of the things that get said when they're together. He also feels the slut in him, fully awake thanks to the bourbon he'd switched to early on, cry a little that it wouldn't really be that kind of party.

It turns out not to be even their normal kind of party, everyone but Taichi still fully clothed when they start crashing on the floor at Mabo's place. Shigeru's the last one awake, and he only feels a little regret that he didn't stay at the restaurant, move to a bar, some place he might have found his luck that evening.

Trying to make them more comfortable, he shifts Nagase over on his back, his bad sinuses already starting to make him snore. Shigeru can pretty much move Nagase any way he wants, knowing he won't wake him, the childhood habit of sleeping like the dead still in full force even now. Gussan has Mabo curled up against him, making the taller man into his teddy bear, and Shigeru snaps a quick picture with his phone, saving it up with the memories. And to potentially use as blackmail later, because Gussan can be bribed from time to time to take on the worst of the DASH assignments.

Taichi turns out to be the problem, mostly naked and apparently dreaming a happy dream. He's a light sleeper, too, so there's no covering him up or turning him over without him coming awake, six drinks or no. So Shigeru just looks instead, enjoying the rare opportunity to see Taichi quiet and still. And hard, his dick long and full, and his hips rocking slightly, and Shigeru wonders who's starring in Taichi's dream.

"You really are a slut, aren't you?" Taichi's voice is low and husky, and his hips are still moving, even as one of those large hands starts to stroke over his dick. "Do you like what you see?"

Shigeru could tell him to go to sleep. Shigeru could tell him to shut up and to stop calling him slut. But he's had a lot to drink that night, and it's not like it's not true, to either one of Taichi's questions, so he just nods, his own voice soft and not quite sad, but not quite not as he answers, "I do like it. I always have."

Taichi stills at that, his sleepy expression turning sharp and attentive, eyes wide in the low light from the single lamp still shining. "Then why all the others and never me?"

As he's gotten older, Shigeru has found fewer and fewer things surprise him, but oddly his bandmates have always managed to keep a bit of mystery about them. Taichi's question isn't something Shigeru can answer, at least not without a clearer head to look back over the years and see why he's missed what seems so obvious now. All he can do is say, "I never knew you'd be willing." It's certainly true, the end result to his apparent blindness, if not the reason for it.

It's a good enough answer for Taichi, who is apparently less drunk than he'd seemed, or at least better able to function while drunk than he's let on before. His hand is firm on Shigeru's arm as he pulls him to Mabo's bedroom, and Shigeru only has a moment to think they shouldn't do this here, in someone else's bed, before Taichi pushes him down into it. Shigeru never does voice the objection, excited by it, Taichi not the only one with an exhibitionist streak. It's made all the better by the rarity of fucking in a bed at all, and Shigeru enjoys the feel of the mattress at his back, the bounce of it, as Taichi's long fingers start working him open. The spit he's using isn't really enough to ease the way, but Shigeru doesn't object to that either, wanting to feel this for days and days, and even as Taichi positions himself, thrusting in, Shigeru pushes back, taking him in deep. It burns just like he remembers, just like he wants it to, and it feels so good that he can't help but moan as Taichi drives in again. Nagase's out for the count, but the other two might not be, and he thinks about being quiet. But then Taichi's pace picks up, the burn spreading through Shigeru until he feels like he could die from it, and the thought that Gussan might hear him, the thought that any of them could, is what actually drives him over the edge, a keening wail on his lips, and the sound of Taichi's grunt of completion close to his ear.

Taichi sleeps afterward and Shigeru lets him, though only after he changes the sheets under him. It was a kinky thrill to fuck in Mabo's bed, but Shigeru is far too polite to leave proof of it behind; he can imagine how red both he and Mabo would be if that happened. He can also imagine how hard the others would laugh, so he doesn't regret taking the time to tidy up. It also gives him a chance to watch Taichi, blurred and sweet in sleep like he rarely was awake. The lines on his face are softer, too, and Shigeru can see the child he'd been in the features of the adult he is. He doesn't feel nostalgic, though, liking the adult far more than the child.

When Taichi rolls over, arms and legs spread wide open, the sheet not covering anything but one kneecap and part of a foot, Shigeru snaps another picture. Another memory, another piece of luck, and it's enough for him right now. It's more than enough.

/story


End file.
